


Care Package

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth takes a care package up to Mario. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Package

Elizabeth grabbed the boiling kettle and poured the water into a thermos before adding the right ingredients to make a delicious tea drink. A little fire flower to keep him awake and alert, and then some chamomile at the end to make him nice and sleepy. It normally wouldn’t be possible to make the different flavours all ‘activate’ at certain times, but anything was possible with a little druid magic. Elizabeth just hoped that the other druids wouldn’t find out that she was using her powers selfishly.

With the drink made and packed into the basket, along with several other goodies, Elizabeth locked her cottage door with a quick rune and then set off for the observatory. It was quite a trek, and she had to get permission from the druids to take the ‘unnecessary’ journey, but there were some important plants along the way that Elizabeth wanted to collect. And Mario could provide them with some useful information. Also he made her happy, just the thought of him had a smile curling the corners of her lips and a spring in her step.

Elizabeth saw some interesting plants and made note of them along the way. She had to collect some thorns from the thorn bush, some of those flowers over there, there was a little gathering of rune stones that she wanted to check on, and she had to see if the Spy Master had any important information to pass onto the druids. On second thoughts, Elizabeth picked some of the wild flowers and added them to the basket. Mario would appreciate the gift.

At last, Elizabeth could relax as she walked across the bridge to the observatory. Her heart was beating hard, but not from the climb. She grinned as she imagined the surprise on his face, and his happiness at seeing her again. Though, he’d probably have to be pulled away from his work first. He was addicted to his work, and it was a nice thing.

Just as Elizabeth had expected, Mario was bent over his star charts down on the lower level of the observatory. There wasn’t much to observe in the day, after all. He didn’t even hear her come in, or her laugh.

“Hello, my little star man,” said Elizabeth. Mario jerked up from his work, hitting his head on his lamp.

“Ow! Oh, hello E,” said Mario, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. “Er, how long were you standing there?”

“I only just got here,” said Elizabeth, giggling.

“Oh, good,” said Mario. “Sorry for the mess, I have been working all night. Exciting things are happening in the sky!”

“Mario, it’s the middle of the day almost,” said Elizabeth. “Come, sit with me and have something to eat and drink. And get some fresh air, it’s so stuffy in here.”

“But my work,” Mario protested.

“Your work can wait,” said Elizabeth, taking him gently by the wrist and pulling him away from the table. “Come on, you must be hungry.”

“Oh, alright,” said Mario, and allowed himself to be led by the hand out of the observatory and up to the little café up the top of it. Elizabeth sat at a table, then took out the thermos and a breakfast sandwich.

“These are for you,” said Elizabeth, presenting him with the flowers as Mario sat down opposite her.

“Thank you,” said Mario, taking the bunch and smelling them appreciatively. “They will make my observatory smell nicer.”

“And add a touch of colour to the place,” said Elizabeth. “Eat, you must be starving if you’ve been working all night.”

“I have had some protein bars,” said Mario.

“Mario,” said Elizabeth, and shook her head with a laugh. “While protein bars are better than chips, they’re still no substitute for an actual meal. Eat your breakfast sandwich.”

“Did you also bring up some of your cupcakes?” asked Mario, reaching for the basket. Elizabeth gently slapped his hand away.

“Yes, but you can have them after,” said Elizabeth. She took out another sandwich for herself, so that Mario wouldn’t be the only one eating. While Mario tried to enjoy his meal, he practically inhaled it because of how hungry he was. Elizabeth giggled at the sight.

“Now can I have the cupcakes?” asked Mario.

“Pace yourself, you’ll make yourself sick,” said Elizabeth. He’d made that mistake before.

“But I am so hungry,” said Mario, turning pleading eyes on her.

“Your pretty blue eyes won’t work on me this time,” said Elizabeth. She finished her sandwich, then took out two tea cups and poured out some of the drink for the two of them.

“Ooh, this smells different,” said Mario after smelling the cup.

“It’s a new recipe to keep you awake while you concentrate and then help you sleep when you start to get tired,” said Elizabeth. “There’s a little bit of magic in it.” She wiggled her fingers, and Mario took her hand and kissed it.

“It is good to have a druid watching out for me,” said Mario. “Thank you, kind Elizabeth.”

“I care about you a lot,” said Elizabeth. “I also brought you up some ready-made meals in containers that have runes on them to keep the food at the perfect temperature. They’ll last a long time, so you don’t need to worry about storing them. Just eat them, please.”

“I will,” said Mario.

“I’ll call you to make sure that you are,” said Elizabeth, giving him a stern look. Mario smiled, then took a sip of his tea.

“E, this is divine,” said Mario, grinning at her.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Elizabeth. “If you want, I can also make you simpler ones that either keep you awake or make you sleep.”

“The astronomical society of Jorvik thanks you for your generous contribution to our cause,” said Mario.

“Why, because I’m keeping you awake and fed and sane?” asked Elizabeth.

“And happy,” said Mario. He leaned across the table and kissed her, and Elizabeth delighted at the peppery taste of the drink on his lips.

Elizabeth stayed up at the observatory until the day began to grow darker and cooler, and then she left. Spending the morning with Mario was a cherished past-time that she didn’t get to do very often. But when she did get to do it, it made her whole day a whole lot brighter.


End file.
